Maekar Targaryen
Maekar Targaryen 'is the former Lord Protector of the Three Daughters, Head of House Targaryen, and the Bloodraven. He is known to many as ''Maekar the Monstrous for his enormous size and formidable strength, combined with the burnt mess that forms the left side of his face. Appearance Standing over seven feet tall, Maekar is easy to pick out in a crowd. Whilst not as broad as one might expect for a man of his size, his body is clearly muscular and a punch likely deadly. Maekar bears the classic platinum-blonde hair of his Valyrian heritage, and his right eye is a shade of indigo. However, his features are defined by the horrific wound that covers much of the left half of his face. His left eye is almost pure white, and the interior of his cheek and such is clearly visible to any that look upon his visage. History Following a prophecy of Brynden 'Bloodraven' Targaryen, the Lady Jeyne Blackwood gave birth to twins in the year of 237 AC. House Targaryen rejoiced the birth of the first members of the latest generation of Dragons in exile. From birth it was clear that Maekar was different compared to other children. He grew bigger and quicker than any of them, and soon towered over the other boys his age. An adverse effect of this was that his twin sister, Rhaenys, was smaller and slighter than her friends. The twins were only seven years old when their great-grandfather plunged House Targaryen into the War of Unification. In the space of three long years, the dragons rose from exiled princes and princesses to defacto rulers of the cities of Tyrosh and Myr. Regal titles were forgotten, no longer did the Targaryens style themselves Kings and Queens. Instead they were Lords and Ladies, with the Head of House - Maekar's father Aurion - being the Lord Protector. Having been repulsed from Lys at the end of the war, but remaining strong enough to hold onto their other claims, House Targaryen entered a prolonged period of peace and prosperity. Maekar grew into a mighty warrior, alongside his younger brother Daeron, and both the young dragon were famed for their strength and skill-at-arms. Maekar was always close with his twin sister, and quickly these feelings became more than simple sibling compassion. Shortly after their seventeenth birthday the pair would wed in a lavish ceremony hosted in the Archon's Palace at the heart of Tyrosh. Rhaenys soon announced that she was with child, much to Maekar's joy, and by the next year their first son - Aelor - was born. Two more sons - Maegor and Viserys - and a daughter - Aserys - would sons follow in the coming years. Leaving House Targaryen at it's strongest point since it's exile. Of the children; Aelor and Viserys would grow to be great warriors, Aserys was the apple of Maekar's eye, and Maegor struggled in most every pursuit falling short in most every endeavour. Maekar's dearest friend was his brother, Daeron, the two having much in common and a bond that ran very deep. Whilst he did make efforts to extend the same friendship to his youngest brother, Aegon, it would be many years before they properly saw eye-to-eye. When Aurion elected to bestow Dark Sister upon Daeron as a wedding gift, Maekar was the first to rise in applause. It was well known that the pair had both coveted the Valyrian Steel blade, but to see it pass to his brother was only a benefit for House Targaryen overall as he was still a mighty warrior. In 267 AC, Tyrosh - along with many of the southern Free Cities - was struck with the Grey Plague. Maekar's grandmother Naerys was the first to die, succumbing quickly to the disease, but the real tradegies would come later. Both Daeron and Aurion became afflicted, Daeron passing within a moon whilst Aurion struggled on to nearly last out the year before it claimed him. Having lost both his best friend and his father, it was said Maekar wept for a day and a night in solitude before returning to court life to claim his position as Bloodraven and Lord Protector. Maekar attempted to take care of the children his brother had left behind, however his nephew Baelor would resist him. Deciding that being away from Tyrosh might improve his mood, the Bloodraven placed the boy in the care of House Balarr for a year-long vacation. Almost exactly a year after Aurion passed, Maekar became stricken with visions that he claimed predicted a glorious prophecy. He consulted with Aegon, and the pair began spending many late nights studying and researching together in private. Eventually, Maekar took two of House Targaryen's precious Dragon eggs into his private solar. There he and his brother attempted to bring about the return of fire-made-flesh, and they failed. Both eggs were lost to the experiment, and the pair both suffered terrible wounds. Of Aegon's right arm, little feeling was left and it became near useless. But Maekar's injuries were mainly to his face, and many physicians were brought in to tend to his wounds. For over a moon he desperately clung to life, half his face said to be slowly melting away, until finally the worst of it began to pass and he could return to his duties. Before his injury he was a known to be a stern man with a steely gaze, this only served to amplify those aspects. Many whom have seen the Bloodraven with their own eyes wish to avoid doing so again, and he coined the nickname Maekar the Monstrous mainly due to this. Hearing rumours of the Bloodraven's injury and House Taragryen's weakness, the Magisters of Qohor and Norvos sought to dismantle Maekar's kingdom. The War of the Red Rhoyne would end with quite the opposite result, Maekar crushing the Free City Alliance in a series of bloody but mostly one-sided battles. During this time on campaign, he first met Tregar Drahar and befriended the Myrish sellsword. Following the passing of Tregar's father, Maekar supported Tregar's appointment as his father's successor and furthermore his choice to style himself First Magister of Myr. Eventually Maekar elected to offer the Drahar a position on the Council of the Seven following the loss of a member of the Myrish representation, and named him Minister of Warfare as he was famed for his martial prowess. After many years spent with little care for Westerosi politics, Maekar is shocked to hear that the High Septon has called for all the faithful across the Narrow Sea to return to Westeros. Assuming that this is the work of the Blackfyres, he quickly tasks his brother Aegon with helping him track down any troublemakers and ensuring that those Westerosi exiles in his court have no desire to defect. Eventually, the leaders are tracked down and executed. This decision has led to House Targaryen and its allies questioning the loyalty of the High Septon, claiming him to be a Blackfyre pawn, and has created a rift between Westerosi and Essosi believers in the Faith of the Seven. Soon after the resolution of the war, Maron Martell returned to the Targaryen court. A childhood friend that had long since left to travel the seas of the planetos, Maekar welcomed him with open arms and soon had the Martell whispering in his ear. Together they planned the conquest of Lys, to finish the work that his forebearers had started and complete the Kingdom once and for all, and in early 276 AC they began to put the plan into action. It was Maekar's own son, Maegor, that would foil their carefully laid plans - Alerting the Lyseni to the attack before it could be sprung. The Duel of Dragons soon followed, and ultimately cost Maekar dearly. All three of his sons were slain, and his forces beaten back from taking Lys many times. He returned to Tyrosh to brood over his failures are mourn his lost children, whilst Maron deserted his cause and set up his own Kingdom amongst the Stepstones. This betrayal, alongside the huge loss of life amongst the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, has caused the Bloodraven to reevaluate his position. Perhaps there were other ways to achieve his goals, and it was time to take such ideas into closer consideration. At the turn of 280 AC, the Bloodraven announced his wish to have a grand celebration in Tyrosh. With the birth of his first grandson, Rhaegon, it was time to remind the Free Cities that the Three Daughters were stronger than ever and perhaps it was well past time to pacify many long running tensions. Most every noble family in the free cities has been invited, even those from Lys, and there is rumour that even the Pirate King may have received one. Though such rumours will likely remain such until proven true or false. Recent Events Still licking their wounds after the crushing defeat in the Duel of Dragons, and rocked by the decree of the High Septon, House Targaryen finds itself in a tight spot with enemies within and around. Only time will tell if the Bloodraven can lead them to glory, and perhaps to restore that which is rightfully theirs. At the turn of 280 AC, House Targaryen prepares to host festivities to celebrate the birth of the Bloodraven's first grandson. It appears many of the Essosi noble families have been invited, and one might accuse the Bloodraven of turning the social event into a more politically minded affair. Timeline * 237 AC - Maekar and Rhaenys are born to Aurion Taragryen and Jeyne Blackwood * 240 AC - Daeron, Maekar's younger brother, is born. * 243 AC - Aegon, Maekar's youngest brother, is born. * 244 AC - Maekar's great-grandfather, Brynden 'Bloodraven', begins The War of Unification. * 247 AC - Brynden suddenly departs for the Wall; bestowing his power, Valyrian steel sword, and titles upon Aurion. * 248 AC - Defeat in the War of Unification has set back Targaryen ambition. Struggling with Brynden's absence, his great-grandmother Shiera 'Seastar' passes away. * 254 AC - Maekar marries his twin sister, Rhaenys, in a lavish ceremony held in Tyrosh. Soon Rhaenys announces she is with child. * 255 AC - Rhaenys gives birth to a son, Aelor. He will grow up to be a brave warrior and shrewd commander, like his forbearers. * 257 AC - Rhaenys gives birth to a second son, Maegor. A braggart and a fool, he is remembered for sparking the Duel of Dragons. * 258 AC - A third son, Viserys, is born to the couple. An knight without peer, an honourable and formidable duellist. * 260 AC - The couple's final child, and first daughter, Aserys is born. She is the apple of her father's eye. * 267 AC - The Grey Plague strikes Tyrosh, many die. Amongst them are Maekar's brother Daeron, his father, and his grandmother. Aurion formally passes all his titles to Maekar, naming him the new Bloodraven. * 268 AC - Blessed with prophetic visions of the dragons born again, Maekar seals himself in his personal solar with two stone dragon eggs. It is unknown exactly what occurs within the chamber, but the result was clear: the eggs were lost and the Bloodraven was left permanently deformed. * 269 AC - Maekar leads the Kingdom of the Three Daughters in the War of the Red Rhoyne against Qohor-Norvos. A bloody affair, but the Targaryens are triumphant. * 274 AC - Despite his young age, Maekar bestows Dark Sister upon Viserys. Much to Maegor's chagrin. Viserys is named to the Raven's Teeth later that day. * 275 AC - The Rising Faith. Following a decree by the High Septon, rumours spread in Tyrosh that a disloyal faction of Maekar's court intends to go rogue and return to Westeros. In a cunning display, the Bloodraven pinpoints the chief instigators and orchestrates a series of strikes that halt the chaos before it can properly take hold. This attack by the High Septon leads Maekar to call for the figurehead's removal, and further distances Westerosi and Essosi members of the clergy and believers in general. * 276 AC - The Duel of Dragons. Maekar's plan to finish what his great-grandfather started by subjugating Lys is revealed by his second son, Maegor. The ensuing war costs Maekar all three of his sons, along with many of his close friends and allies. He takes Dark Sister back from his son's corpse. * 278 AC - Maekar gives blessing for his daughter to marry her cousin - Baelor Targaryen. The eldest son of Daeron, and now Maekar's heir presumptive. * 279 AC - Aserys gives birth to a healthy boy. House Targaryen rejoices, but this soon turns to remorse when Maekar's mother dies peacefully in bed only a few days later. Family Tree See House Targaryen. Household NPCs * '''Lady Aserys Targaryen - Gift: Agility - Maekar's sole living child, and only daughter. She is married to her cousin, Baelor Targaryen, to secure the lineage of House Targaryen. Together they have one son, Rhaegon. * Lady Rhaenys Targaryen '''- Gift: Cunning - Sister-Wife to Maekar, and mother of Aserys. The loss of all three of her sons in the Duel of Dragons sapped much of her energy - but the birth of her first grandchild has done much to reinvigorate her. * '''Ser Jaehaerys Targaryen - Gift: Clever - Maekar's cousin, often sent on diplomatic missions across Essos for the benefit of the Kingdom. * Ser Jaremy Corbray - Gift: Authoritative - Minister of Justice on the Council of Seven, and a loyal servant of House Targaryen. * Septon Wesley - Gift: Bureaucrat - The Septon of the Sept within the Targaryen estate, he stayed loyal to Maekar through the Rising Faith incident and joined him in denouncing the validity of the High Septon. * Tycho Aestoria - Gift: Duelist - Captain of the Onyx Company, and Master of the Scouts * Ser Ilyn Gaunt '''- Gift: Martially Adept - Captain of the Onyx Company, and Master of the Vanguard * '''Ser Arlan Wensington - Gift: Leadership - Captain of the Onyx Company, and Master of the Horse Category:House Targaryen Category:Essos Category:Tyrosh Category:Myr Category:The Kingdom of the Three Daughters Category:The Council of Seven